tales of return
by rob323
Summary: After the defeat of duke, Rita invents a mana teleporter at her new mansion in Zaphias. She gets the help from her two friends Yuri and Estelle to see were the teleporter transfers them. It was a success, but Yuri and Estelle are no longer in there world. They now roam a world with no mana.
1. Chapter 1

**Rita Mordio, who now lives in the Mordio Mansion in Zaphias seems to be working on mana projects the city. Yuri, Karol and Judith are still adventuring the world as the Brave Vesperia guild. Estelle now lives in Halure and is a prominant story book writer for children. Flynn now in command of all troops still defends the world from any possible future threats. Patty is sometimes still seen sailing throughout the world. Raven also still commands his own guild and sometimes troops. Six months have past since the defeat of Duke, and there has been no more major threats in Terca Lumireies since then. Rita has been experimenting with mana for her new inventions, with mild success. People around Zaphias see her taking various metal objects to her home in a very rushed way as if she discovered something amazing. "Hey Karol, Judith aren't we close to Zaphias?" Yuri shouted while high in the sky riding aboard Ba'ul. Judith replied," Yes I believe so, would you like to land near the entrance?"," Yuri is this about the message that Rita sent you the other day?" asked Karol." It sure is, seems like our buddy Rita has got something big up her sleeve". As Ba'ul landed near Zaphias Yuri hooped down and told the others," I'm heading in guys keep an eye on Repede for me", Karol replied,"No problem see you Yuri". "Estelle you have some more letters", "Thank you sir" said Estelle to a mail carrier giving her letters sent to her. Estelle reads all her fans mail everyday as she likes to hear what people say about her literature. " Love your new book, your fan Arnold Downing", that was the last fan letter that Estelle read that day. When Estelle thought she looked through all her mail there was one final letter addressed to her from Zaphias. Estelle curious about the letter with no sender address opened it in a very nervous way. The letter read," Dear Estellise Sidos Heurassian, How has your quiet life in Halure been? Anyway I need both you and Yuri to meet me at my mansion in Zaphias asap I think I came across something you will both be interested in. From your personal friend, Rita Mordio". As Estelle began to pack for Zaphias a little girl asked her," Estelle where are you going?"," I'm going to visit a friend in my home town, cheer up I will return within a week", Estelle told the little girl as she went off. The little girl rushed towards Estelle hugged her and said," Will you bring back a souvenir?", Estelle with a face of hope said,"Of course I will, now be a big girl and head back to town I'll see you soon Emily". Yuri arrived in front of Rita's mansion and found Estelle standing in front of the premise. " Estelle long time no see", " Yuri how have you been? I missed you did you read my letters? or books? or", "Hey hey slow down, here for Rita's big discovery as well huh?". " That's right I got her letter a few days ago, how are the other 4 guild members?", Yuri replied," Karol is growing into a very influential guild leader, Judith is still crafting her skill as a warrior, repede is still repede, and Ba'ul still takes us where we need to go". "I heard your doing well in the field of literature, hows that going for you?", "Its going-" Finally you guys are here" Rita shouted as she came home. "I guess a hello is not gonna happen?", "Come in I been waiting for you two for a while" Rita said. "That's our Rita, good to see you have't changed one bit", Yuri was happy to say. "Hello Rita, I got your message a few days ago what is it you want to show Yuri and I?" said Estelle. Rita unlocking her mana sealed door," Come in and you will see". "Have a seat, make your self a home" said Rita whose house was full of scrap metal and failed experiments. The wall was decaying with a revolting stench in the air. " Um Rita do you want us to help you clean your house a little? It be a shame to see such a beautiful place in such bad shape", "That's ok Estelle your a guess here if Rita wanted her place cleaned she do it her self, maybe that's the discovery she will be reveiling ha ha". " Very funny Yuri maybe you like a job being my maid?"," No thanks it will take me a life time to clean them place up for you". Rita came back from the other room to show them a small metal box, she said,"Behold". Yuri replied," Rita your the person who discovered how to turn aer into mana, whats so great about that small box?", Rita replied," I'm glad you asked, this is no ordinary box it's a teleportation box". Estelle confused asked," Rita why would you make such a device you will only become lazy with something like that". Rita explained," this teleporter is powered by pure mana, I tested it on a piece of furniture and it vanished to who knows where". Yuri whispered to Estelle," I think Rita is starting to lose it with all this free time on her hands, the people in town have been telling me she hardly leaves her house at all", " Yuri lets just hear her request and then we will be on our way, besides if she were not there duke would have destroyed the world". "Ok Rita what is your request from us?", Rita looked at both Yuri and Estelle," In order for my device to prove its use, would you two please be the first humans to go through the teleporter?".Yuri looked at Estelle in a unsure way but they both agreed" Yes Rita we'll be honored to tested out for you". Rita tells Yuri and Estelle," Ok get in front of the box and I will cast the teleprotation spell, please come back asap and chart where you guys end up". Rita handed Yuri a map of Terca Lumireies and wished both Estelle and Yuri good luck. Rita chanted her arte," With all mana surrounding me, please transport me to the way of life,"Transportation Life!". "Yuri are you ok"," Yeah are you?", "yes I'm fine where are we? was it not day time when we where in Zaphias?". " I'm not sure where we are I never seen buildings like these before?" A light was going straight there way at a rapid speed, then a big horn was beeped there way. " Yuri that monster charged at us? I never seen a montser like that one before?", Yuri in a state of shock looked around his enviornment and notice that those monsters were everywhere but were not let nor made a sound. " Estelle I can't seem to use my artes in this area can you?", "No I can't use them either, what part of the world is this?". Yuri still in shocked looked at these things when he realized," These are not monsters they seem to be some type of machine not powered by mana or aer". "Hello you folks need any help?" said a curious man. Yuri asked the stranger," What part of the world are we in, why is there no mana?". The man looked at them and said," Why you guys are in Los Angeles, California"**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri and Estelle still unsure where they are, continued questioning the man. "Are you two in any need of help? Do you need medical attention?", asked the man. "Excuse me sir my name is Estellise Sidos Heurassian, nice to meet you", as she shooked the young mans hand as he replied," My name is Arnold, I'am not from around here but I can help you and your friend here straighten your situation". "Yuri lets trust him, we don't have any leads to where we are", Yuri looking around the world he's in only asked," Ok Arnold my name is Yuri Lowell, please help us out in any way you can". Arnold told Yuri and Estelle of his current hideout near a bridge, while on there way to Aronld's place the two where in both shocked and confused of the world they were roaming. "Here we are guys", said Arnold who opened a abandond bangolo near the Los Angeles river. " You two are not from earth are you?"," I live in Halure and Yuri is more of a nomad", " No I meant we are not in Terca lumireies, in fact we are on a planet named earth". Yuri angrily slammed his fist on a table in front yelled to Arnold," What the hell do you mean were not on our planet? did we travel to the past? to the future? Where are we?", "Yuri calm down I'm sure Arnold knows what he is saying. Arnold what exactly is earth?"." Earth is a planet like Terca Lumireies only there is no mana on this planet rather humans use a power called electricity", Yuri started regaining his sences and apologiezed to Arnold and asked," So were not in the past, future or Terca Lumireries. Arnold do you know any way back to our world?". " Ok first so we can have trust between us I want to inform you that I'am not from earth, I originally came to this world from a metal box after a test for Miss Mordio's creation". "I have been a apprintece for Rita for the past few weeks, helping her bring scraps of metal to her mansion" said Arnold. " About two weeks ago Rita finished her prototype and wanted to test it, as her apprintece I did not refuse". " She gave me a map of our world to chart exactly where I would end up, then I found myself in the same position you two are." " I was already losing hope in returning back to our world so I kind of been trying to adapt to earths rules and laws since then". " Yuri, do you think Rita wanted our help to rescue Arnold?" said Estelle with Yuri thinking of what to do next asked Arnold," So all those moving machines, lights, buildings are all powered by electricity?", " thats right, since there is no mana people have been using this form of energy as there major source". " Do you think there is any form of mana in this world?"," There could be a source of mana hidden on earth but not discovered, I have not been able to use a single arte since I been here".Estelle stood staring at a box on the grond and ask," What do you use this machine for?","I made a prototype metal transport box that can take us back to our world but with no mana around its pointless, I been practicing the arte of telepotation with Rita for a while". Yuri with a face of hope asked,"If we somehow get a hold of mana we can go back to our world"," that is correct" said Arnold. " Arnold I been meaning to ask you, why are you wearing such strange clothing?", "This is what people wear on earth I can get you two some earth attire, if people were to see you in your current garbs they will give you odd stares be lucky I was the first person to see you". Arnold went out to get the two earth clothing while the two searched through the hideout in curiosity. " Yuri what do you suppose this is?", " I'm not sure but it looks like useless material and junk", " Well one thing I see is our friend here is a pretty high level spell caster, he has this book full of spell artes". Estelle begin looking through a pile of books on a old shelf full of titles such as pulp fiction, pokemon master guide but one book caught her attention, it was a old copy of Lewis Carolls Alice's adventures in wonderland. " Estelle come quick", "What is it Yuri?". He showed Estelle Arnold has a Id card that read all his info and status." This says Arnold's real name is Karl thompson, why would he not tell us his real name?", " What if all he said was a lie? what if there is a way back but does not want to tell us?". A few hours past and Arnold came back with new clothing for them and said," There now you both fit in, what do you think?", Estelle wore a black shirt with the metal group label of judas priest, navy blue jeans and white sneakers. Yuri was givin a dark green shirt with the California flag, black jeans and fake leather boots. " I kinda like this new attire but what does judas priest mean?", " I'm not sure I just got what I think would suit you best, what do you think of your clothing Yuri?", " I can't complain, hey Arnold I wanted to ask you whats your real name?" with a face of confusion he replied," What do you mean?", " why does this card read your name as Karl Thompson?", " Where on a different planet so wouldn't it make sense to make up a fake identity? Btw both of you two are going to need fake identitys if your going to be on earth. If you must know my real name is Arnold Downing hope you got my fan letter Estelle?". It was now daytime on earth with Arnold waking the dou up," Yuri, Estelle I hope you had a good nights sleep as I wanted to give you these, you will need these if your going to be living on earth". Aronld had givin both Yuri and Estelle fake id cards with there real names forged on them. " With these you two are official earthlings". Yuri and Estelle still unsure about the outside had some questions to ask," I noticed there are no monsters in this world, is there any main threat we have to deal with out there?"," Not really on earth there are no guilds no monsters nothing like that, but beware we are in Los Angeles there are lots of gangs of thugs that wonder the city looking for trouble, they are the only threat you will find around". A newspaper on the table read, " Novermber 1, 1998 the dark wings the biggest Mexican American gang in LA with a total of over 400 members patroling the city caused havoc in the streets of LA against rival gang". The second headline read the mysterious murders of two of earths greatest fighters," Jun Kazama and professional wrestler King". " I guess there might be trouble around after all, Arnold where do you think we might find our fisrt clue in gathering mana?", " My guess will be to head to the city library, there might be clues around in the old archives". 


	3. Chapter 3

The three arrived at the Los Angeles city library to find any clues on the subject of mana. " Wow there is so much history that happened in this world, from dark ages, to reinacance, to the modern age!", "Estelle please concentrate on searching for clues on anything that links to mana" said Arnold as he was searching through old newspapers. Yuri who kept the newspaper from the hideout told Arnold," Hey did you see the second page of the paper?", "No is it anything relevant?", " well it seems strange that these two individuals mysteryiously were killed in a unexplained fashion. That does not seem odd to you at all?", Arnold scratching his long red hair said," that is pretty odd, but lots of strange events like this occur all the time here". Estelle seemed to have fond a old book with a lock on it that read" The long sea voyages of Cervantes De Leon", "Yuri,Arnold why don't we try reading this book?". The book seemed over 300 years old but locked tight shut from a strange looking lock. " Yuri I think Estelle found what we just need, I read about this Cervantes De Leon man but I thought he was fictional". Arnold went on to tell Yuri about the legend of cervantes," Cervantes apparently was a pirate from a land called Spain, who wield magic like powers described mana like in legend. He fought to find the ultimate weapon known as the soul edge or calibur I'm not sure which one it was, if this book is based on fact then mana does exist on earth". "How are we going to open this book? its almost like its magically locked. Heck I would break the lock myself but I don't want to damage are only ticket home. Is there no other leads to ffinding a way to unlock this thing?", asked Yuri. On there way to search for evidence the three notice a group of thugs picking on a young man and women. " Hey, hey what seems to be the problem here? can't you six fight fair", Yuri told the thugs. " Hey check it out Carlos, this pretty boy is butting in. Hey are you stupid homes? I think you wanna get fucked up". Yuri picked up a small pebble threw it towards the men and rushed them, as he beat them all one by one with a tree branch he just picked up. " What the fuck? this fool ain't human? Hey fool you better watch your back next time you haven't seen the last of the dark wings", as they all ran fleed the scene. "Thank you for saving me and my son, I have no idea how to repay you",said the woman." See thats what you get for gambling with the dark wings hector, now Luis De Leon will keep sending thugs after thugs after us. Estelle asked the sobbing woman," Excuse me miss but did you say De Leon?"," Thats right Luis De Leon is the ruthless leader of the dark wings gang". Arnold looked at Yuri as they found there next clue. "No need to thank use miss you helped plenty, take care of yourself and your son", said Yuri. " Yuri what do you suppose all those buildings are for? a royal palace maybe?", Estelle asked about the LA buildings but Yuri replied," Well why I was studing about mana sources at the library, I learned that all those buildings are used for mainly financial and law purposes. There is no monarchy in power in ther American continent. Its pretty amazing how much technollogy change so much in such little time here on earth. I read that vehichles haven't exist long here". " Yuri back to our main goal, how do you think we can meet the leader of these dark wings? I know this Luis guy has the same last name as the legendary pirate but what if he has no relation to him at all?". " You know Arnold you're starting to sound a lot like me when I just got to earth, don't worry if he's not a key to our goals then we will keep searching for one". " Um Yuri, Arnold have any of you ate since we got here? do they even accept gald here?". "Don't worry I have plenty of earth currency with me there called dollars, I traded a ring I got from a guild member back home here that was worth $700 in earth currency". said Arnold. After the group ate a quick meal they made it to the union station area where they headed to chinatown for the search of Luis De Leon. " This place is so different there are so many different cultures here in this world", said Estelle who was happily skipping on the sidewalk. " Hey guys what do you think?" as Yuri was showing off his woodens word he bought at a antique shop. "Ok past this bridge there is usually a abandon factory I always see members of the dark wings going in at around 8:00pm, now right now it is 7:00pm so we have about an hour until they show up so be on the look out". Yuri and Estelle went to search the left side while arnold searhced to the right. "Yuri I'am a bit nervous about fighting again I have not picked up a weapon since are battle with Duke so many months ago","Don't worry Estelle, I'm pretty sure I can handle most of these punks but remember we only fight when there is no other option". " You know Yuri its good to be with you again, we havent been this close together since are travels to save our own world"," you know your right it has been a while, I hope Karol and Judith are doing a good job watching over repede. Then again he can take care of himself what am I saying, did you know Arnold was a young scholar from aspio before becoming Rita's apprentice?". "Really? I wonder how did he ended up being her apprentice?"," He told me after Duke destroyed Aspio most of the scholers aer research was irrelevant and they spread throughout the land, but he still wanted to do similar work in that field of magic I guess" said Yuri. "Yuri, Estelle I see some members of the dark wings heading in the building", " How many are there?", " About ten guys, we have to sneak in there one way or another". The trio sneaked through the left side of the building were it was unguarded, climbed through the windows without a sound and had visual on the men". A man in a suit came out and started speaking loudly," Welcome to another match of the king of iron fist tournament, Today we have a special treat for you. Our first fighter who's only purpose to live is fighting, give it up for Bryan Fury!" YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. His opponent is a man of mystery who uses a sword instead of his fist, please welcome veteran fighter Yoshimitstu!" YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok ready? Fight! A intense fight occured between the twomen with Bryan giving Yoshimitstu the first few punches. With no affected Yoshimitstu countered back at Bryan with a 10 hit combination of pure blows to his body. Bryan still standding tried one more desperate move ny uppercutting him but failed as yoshimitstu slapped Bryan in the back of the head and was knocked out instantly. There you have it people, the winner of the bout is non other than Yoshimitstu!. Now Yoshimitstu is still feeling the need to fight, any body wants to challenge this champion?", Yuri jumped off from where they were hiding and said," Heck I'll give it a shot". 


	4. Chapter 4

"So what is your name young lady hehe", " Very funny my name is Yuri Lowell", "Ok where are you from?, " Alaska". The announcer walks to the center of what is a ring and announced," The champs opponent comes to us from Alaska!", " Give it up for Yuri Lowell", BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!, "geez this sure is a diffferent crowd than I'm use to" said Yuri. "Get Ready fighters"," Don't be nervous Yuri me and Arnold are right behind you"," thanks Estelle I'm really gonna need that, this guy is no chump". "Get Ready", "Fight?", Yuri ran to the left of Yoshimitstu and threw a major blow with his sword to his body, which only did minor damage to Yoshimitstu. Yoshimitstu threw a kick to Yuri's body which dropped him. Yuri got back on his knees and swinged his sword rappidly at yoshimitstu but blocked every move with his sword. Yuri tired of not hurting him, charged at him with another big swing attack, only for yoshimitstu to teleport behind him. After this move he grabbed Yuri by the waist, threw him in the air and dropped him down with his izuna drop. Yuri unable to continue fighting layed in defeat as the announcer was about to name the victor, Yuri called out yoshimitstu and said," Hey I"m not done yet". Everyone in the building were in shock to see him still standing from such a beating. He picked up his sword again and this time started striking Yoshimitstu left and right with major damage to Yoshimistu's body. He finally got the energy to drop Yoshimitstu with a swep kick dropping yoshimitstu to the ground. As Yuri was about to hit Yoshimitstu with his sword he rolled out of the way and was back up. Yoshimitstu threw a big sword thrust towards Yuri, ultimately missing him while Yuri knocked down Yoshimitstu to the floor with a sword swing to his neck. He could not continue no more so the announcer made his way to the ring," People today you have a new winner, Yuri Lowell!" YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Yoshimistu accepted defeat and fled the building without a word. "That was a great performance you gave there young man" said a man clapping his hands in honor of Yuri's victory." My name is Luis De Leon and I'm both the head of the LA tekken force division and the leader of the dark wings gang. Come this way for we can celebrate your victory tonight". " Thank you it would be an honor, but before we go mind if I can have a few words with my friends?", " go ahead I'll be waiting for you here champ". "Estelle, Arnold I need you two to go back to the hideout and wait for me there, I'm gonna have a little chat with De Leon here", " Ok Yuri do you want us to take the book back with us?","Yes take it back with you I will return as soon as I can see if he's the man that can help us with our problem". As Estelle and Arnold went back to the hideout, Yuri got in a black colored limosine that took them to a club called De Leon in Downtown LA. "So, are you interested in continueing on in the semi finals? I have your name and ticket right hear", " No thanks but what kind of suits are those men wearing near the entrance?", asked Yuri. "That is the standard uniform for members of the tekken force champ, you seem to have a lot on your mind is there something wrong?", " yes I have been searching for you all day to ask you a single question, are you in any way related to Cervantes De Leon?". "How did you know that? I see my champ has done his homework! now why do you need to know such a irrilevant fact?". "Well you see earlier today I found a little artifact about your ancestor, a book that tells about him in details only problem is that the book is locked and it needs a key to be opened".Luis took out a strange looking cross around his neck and handed it to Yuri and replied," Here you go this will unlock the tall tales you seek". " Thanks a lot I owe you", "No, no thank you champ". Yuri quickly left the building to go back to the hideout to read whats in the book. The time was now 12:00am Nov 2, Yuri past the greyhound station and notice it was dark and empty at this time. While on his way to the LA bridge he notice a group of about 150 men from both tekken force and dark wings surrounding him. One force member yelled to him and said," Yuri Lowell, please give us the book and we won't have to hurt you". "I'm sorry guys but this is my only ticket to go back home so if you'll excuse me"," what do you mean its your only ticket home? what are you plotting?". Yuri quickly started striking the men with all his might, but men after men kept appearing. Yuri soon was on his knees with over hundreds of men he defeated as they kept giving him hard blows to the head and body. "Give up already your out numbered give us the book!", " I wish I could but I don't have it with me at the moment". The frustrated tekken force officer took out his rifle and said," Tell me or I'll shoot!"," commander were not suppose to kill him De Leon said to bring him back alive!" As the officer ignored the inforcer he fired at Yuri. But the bullets missed as if he was being protected by a force." What the hell! the bullets bounce right off him? what are you!". From the top of a building a spear was thrown to the ground causing a small quake to erupt, causing all the men to flee as they yelled," reteat!, reteat!". Yuri saw the spear in front of him and looked up and saw a woman walking by him to pick up her spear." I see your in trouble again Yuri", "Judith? what are you doing here? How are you able to use your artes?" 


	5. Chapter 5

After a unfare fight against 1 man vs hundreds of others, Yuri was saved by Judith who worried for his safety after not returning from Rita's house. "I used the last mana bottle I had with me, without it you would be dead", " Thinks I owe you one, so I see Krityans can't use mana on this planet either"," I'm afraid so, I cannot use artes in this world, Yuri would you please fell me in on our situation?". Judith had volunteer to search for Yuri and Estelle when they did not come back from Zaphias. She first informed Yuri that everything is fine back home. Yuri then explained to her all of the knowledge about earth, who Arnold was and he has the device to make it back home." So mana does not exist on earth? But there must be some mana here? Yuri you might want this back", Judith brought with her Yuri and Estelle's weapons with her."I thought I wasn't going to have to use it, I have no choice in order to defend ourselves". Yuri and Judith made it back to the hideout, Estelle was both surprised and happy to see Judith while she shock hands and met Arnold. "Here is my prototype teleport device that will get us back to Terca Lumireies" as Arnold showed Judith his device. " I had a mana bottle with me when I got here, but unfortunatly after Yuri got into a scrap back there I had to use it"," No matter, the amount of mana needed for this has to be powered with a large supply of mana in the air", explained Anold to Judith. " Well I didn't almost get killed for this key for nothing, that De Leon guy seems to want this book more than anything so lets get through this!" as Yuri unlocked the book. "The year is 1579, I have come to New Spain in search of a legendary treasured weapon known throughout the land as the soul edge. While on my journey through I came across a interesting legend told by one of the savages. He speaks of a being not of this world who came to this planet for one purpose, and that purpose was to fight every single greatest threat it can seek. The savages call this being a Ogre. He is said to be a large humanoid statured being with the ability to mimick every move it see's. I asked where I can find this being of power, when the man showed me a charted map in the direction it may be. I'am confidint in killing this creature and prove myself as a dominant warrior. Year 1580, I have become a father to a native women here and now have a son, but that won't slow me down in order to fulfill my destiny. I came to a abandaon temple called by the people" Chichen Itza", it looked like a small abandon city do to the appearance of the creature. I searched all day and night without a single sight of this beast. But out of the blue, the creature appeared before me and challenged me to a fight. I hold up my swords as high and mighty as I can but as soon as I was about to attack the monster disappered without a trace. He was no god but a being of pure magic, I never seen him again. Year 1584, since my return to my homeland I been called a bogus and not the real Cervantes. They say the real Cervantes wields the Soul Edge and killed his entire crue. Well I hope to meet him to see who is the real Cervantes De Leon!". "Well it wasn't this legendary pirate you spoke of, at least we know were to find some magic around. Where is this place that was written in the book?" said Yuri. Arnold pulled out a world globe he recieve and pointed to it to were it is located." It seems pretty far, if only we had Ba'ul with us this would be a lot easier", said Judith. " What if we were to travel on plane? remember the tekken force is still searching for us", Estelle asked Arnold," you said plane? how do we board on them?". Yuri came up with a plane to get to there destined location," Ok, from what we know Luis and his men are still searching for us. Some how we have to get a hold of a vehicle to make it to this destination, the LAX. From there well board a plane to the temple and search for this monster that lurks in the abandoned city". "Ok that will be are next plan, but we really should leave by morning to try and avoid Luis and his men as much as possible" said Judith. 


End file.
